


tastes like home

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Shorts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because i refuse to believe they didn't meet while hinata is there, Drabble, Fluff, Kagehina meet-up in Brazil, M/M, Major Manga Spoilers, Reunions, this is really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: Shouyou's never been so heavily distracted yet so focused on a game before since he got here. Every nerve, every cell in his body is alive, thrumming with anticipation, jittery and nervous and excited, a jumbled ball of emotions.He’s here, his mind shouts as he lands his first service ace of the day.Hinata can't wait to finally see the love of his life and his taste of home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499759
Comments: 27
Kudos: 412





	tastes like home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a little something I wrote to slowly ease myself back into my writing game after taking a break from it for a month ㆆ﹏ㆆ I have a bunch of drabble ideas (most of it from friends helping me out of this shit hole that is the writer's block), so expect those from me in the coming days before I go back to my usual lengthy, long-winded fics xD
> 
> ***
> 
> As it says in the tags, this is me basically feeding my fantasy of Kagehina meeting in Brazil because I need it, and be honest, so do you (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

The sun glares overhead causing Shouyou to increase the brightness on his phone but he still has to squint and shield the device with his hand to aid his vision. He checks the time.

**10:15 AM**

Twenty minutes until a flight from Japan lands at Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport. He reads through their messages the night prior, stopping at the last message.

_**See you <3**_

Shouyou snorts. It’s still so weird seeing Kageyama use emoticons but Shouyou’s own excessive use of it has irked Kageyama and he decided to annoy Shouyou the same way to _‘see how you like it when you’re the one being bombarded with nonsense symbols, dumbass!’_ But Kageyama’s plan backfired when he grew too fond of it and now he uses them in every text he sends, even though his message and the emoticons he pairs them with sometimes don’t match at all. Shouyou thinks it’s unbearably cute.

He exits the messaging app, scrolls through his contacts, and dials a number.

“Hey, Pedro, are you—”

_“Yes, Shouyou, I’m here at the waiting area, and no, the plane hasn’t landed yet, and yes, I got the placard with your boyfriend’s name on it, and yes I double-checked if the kanji is correct.”_

Shouyou huffs. “I’m just making sure!”

_“Like you did every ten minutes since I got here? Relax, will you.”_

“How can I relax! I haven’t seen him in, like, two years and I’m excited and nervous and feeling all _guwaaaah_!”

_“You Skype each other every night.”_

“That’s different! I can’t kiss and touch him through the screen!”

_“Okay, that’s way too much information.”_

Shouyou chuckles and his anxiousness ease up a little. “Thank you for doing this, Pedro.”

_“Nah, it’s nothing.”_

“No, really.” His grip on his phone tightens as he feels his chest well up with emotions and his voice hitches. “You're a real trooper for doing this.”

_“Hey, don’t start getting emotional. Save that for later.”_

“Yeah…yeah, okay.” Shouyou sniffs and rubs the impending tears in his eyes. “Thanks again, Pedro! And if Tobio looks like he’s going to murder you, don’t run. He’s just groggy and probably confused, so don’t take it personally.”

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m finally going to meet the infamous Kageyama Tobio my lovesick roommate wouldn’t shut up about.”_

A whistle blares, snapping Shouyou into attention. He sees his partner, Justo—a really tall dude with good blocking skills and killer curving serves—waving at him.

“The set is starting! Bye, Pedro! Thanks, again!” He only waits for Pedro to say _‘okay’_ before he ends the call and jogs back to the court, but his mind is still there, lingering at the thought of finally seeing Kageyama in the flesh.

He’s never been so heavily distracted yet so focused on a game before since he got here. Every nerve, every cell in his body is alive, thrumming with anticipation, jittery and nervous and excited, a jumbled ball of emotions.

 _He’s here_ , his mind shouts as he lands his first service ace of the day.

 _He’s here_ , his blood sings within his veins as he receives a powerful spike.

 _Kageyama is here_ , his heart flies with him as he kicks off the sand and spikes the ball hard and fast past the blockers.

They win the match and the crowd explodes but he barely pays attention to all the cheers and claps. Everything quiets down to a calm, reduced to a low hum beneath his skin, and he only hears the wild racing of his heart and a deep voice that says,

“Not bad for a dumbass, dumbass.”

Kageyama stands there like a dream come true, and Shouyou doesn’t mean it to be poetic or sappy. In every match he participates in, he always imagined Kageyama to be watching in the crowd. Not cheering for him, no, at least not in the way the crowd cheers with their hoots and claps. He imagined him truly looking at him, assessing and criticizing his plays like he used to. It drives his motivation, to do better, _be_ better, and that’s all the cheering he needs, even if it’s just in his head.

But this Kageyama is _real_ , with his hair silkily swept to the side by the wind, arms crossed over his chest (and _wow_ , pictures and blurry videos _do not_ give justice to those biceps), and to most people that smirk on his face may seem taunting, but to Shouyou it just adds to everything that makes tall, stupid Kageyama more handsome, to everything that makes Shouyou love him even more.

His feet carry him like he’s gliding through sand, or maybe he doesn’t even touch it because he launches himself at Kageyama who instinctively catches Shouyou with his arms wide open, and a spray of warm sand bespatters as they topple down as a single mass.

“Dumbass! Are you trying to kill us both?!”

“Hey! Is that how you say ‘I miss you?’”

“I can’t say anything if you're crushing and suffocating me, idiot!”

“You’re the one hugging me tight, stupid!”

Kageyama frowns as his hold around Shouyou's shoulders loosens for just a fraction of a second before he gathers all of Shouyou against him with ferocity, his one hand coming up to wind in Shouyou’s hair, literally pinning his head in place.

Shouyou just laughs, pressing his face closer to Kageyama’s ( _very_ broad and _very_ solid) chest. He takes a deep inhale, filling himself of this familiar smell, of minty evergreens and cool breeze but mingled within it is this warmth Shouyou can only describe as home.

“I miss you, " Kageyama whispers and it sounds so faint, just enough for Shouyou to hear, but he supposes it’s only meant for him.

He shifts and wiggles out of Kageyama’s tight embrace to look up at those deep blue eyes already staring back at him. His hands tremble as he cups Kageyama’s face, like he’s still checking if he really is here, but the warm flush he feels under his touch proves it.

“I miss you, too," he whispers back over Kageyama's warm lips.

He doesn’t know who leans in first, and he doesn’t really care as he gets lost in their kiss, slow and gentle and just a tad bit hesitant, as if they’re teenagers all over again figuring out how kissing works. But they immediately fall into their familiar rhythm, and their kiss deepens, eager and more pressing and a little bit desperate, and the hand on Shouyou’s hair starts to grasp a handful, tilting him closer.

Kageyama still tastes the same. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy, just like Hinata ♡♡♡
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
